combination
by Cest-loveresses
Summary: L, cake is not just for eating. yaoi here


"L" Light pleaded "pleasyyyy"

L shrugged at the younger man, going for the kitchen.

Light had come to the conclusion that L was a great detective, but he could be a shitty boyfriend. At this moment L decided to eat instead of paying raito any attention. ( which made him rather P.O).

"but we haven't done it since yesterday" light sulked, L smiled at the ex-kiras childish behavior. "but how can I please my raito-kun on empty stomach, ne?" L questioned.

Light looked deep in thought for a second before looking back up, "im sure I can get you in the mood" he purred. L pryed raito off himself before setting off to the fridge "first food" he stated.

Light looked in shock at his boyfriend normally known as a sugar addict hornball. "I will not accept this " he muttered to himself, and then stalked off after L.

"cheese cake?, no, sponge?... yeah" L discussed with himself.

Light looked at the insomaniac from over the fridge door. "can't you eat me?" he asked in a innocent voice. L balanced the big sponge out of the fridge, "no, as good as raito **does** taste, he doesn't fill up too much" L sniggered making light glare at him. Then the former suspect looked at the cake with curiosity " soooooo if I "filled" you up more you would eat me?" he questioned.

L gave it a thought before replying "perhaps, perhaps not"

Light groaned at his lover's disability to give a straight answer, before getting an evil idea, snatching the cake from L he sat it on the table behind his back. L glared at the brunette and tried to reach his food, light got a hold on the raven haired man, giving him a peck on the lips. "turn around" he ordered.

L looked at the younger man "if you do anything to my food I'm going to hold on you for a month" light paled at thought about L not fucking him for four weeks, but shook the thought away, "no promise, but turn around" .

L gave a suspicious look before turning around, he heard light do… something to his cake "oooh raito-kun is so going to go without smex for the next mon-"

"turn back"

The detective turned around, knees almost hitting the floor as he saw what the teen had done.

On the table sat light, stark naked with the cake place between his legs. "weeeeeeell want cake?"

The ex-kira asked with a smirk covering his face.

L swallowed the drool making it's way down his chin, before pouncing on the…cake? Light stared at the raven who was occupied with said sponge. Feeling his face heat up he yelled…

"L YOU DAMN CAKE ADDICT!!" He screamed in anger making L jump. He looked at light who was getting a nasty look on his face, the brunette jumped of the table stalking off, suddenly L gripped his arm and dragged him back to the table, pressing him into the edge.

L gave a smirk and leaned into lights ear "now I have eaten a little, so now I can take care of you" he purred into the flustered teens ear, And then pushed him backwards into the cake getting a loud gasp from light.

The detective started to nibble on lights neck and occasionally groped his ass, making light squirm. Light gave a loud yelp as L pushed in on the table, planting his ass in the solid mix of frosting, crumbles and cream. L grabbed a handful of cake smearing it over the teens chest and smeared it onto lights chest, then started licking the mix of.

"Mmmmm lllllllllllllllll" light moaned, "meh too much clothes" he grunted, struggling to get the insulting garments off L's lanky frame.

When the raven was undressed (finally) light laid himself back into the cake, the mix clinging to his back, "L please" the brunette pleaded, this was the time when L liked to tease his impatient lover, but seeing him in all his naked glory _and _covered (mostly) in cake, could make L come right there and then. The insomaniac grabbed some cake and started smearing it in lights ass (oh that sounds so pervy).

Light squirmed and groaned "L just fu-uuuuuuuuuuck me" he spluttered when L inserted two fingers in his rear.

"nnnh ah L" light moaned, bucking his hips. L climbed up on the table, prodding his sex at lights entrance. "Does raito-kun want meh" L mocked.

"yes, for kamis sake yes" the teen whined. L grinned pushing his hips forward, sliding in by an inch, another whine escaped from light "just do- dammit that's enough" light exclaimed, hooking his legs around L's back and pushing him all the way in.

L threw his head back and a loud yelp escaped his lips, he gave light a half-hearted glare "Don't do that, last time… well you remember that" "punishment for teasing" light grinned, now fuck me will you?"

"not so impatient now" L cooed, getting a frustrated sound from the brunette.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

smex starting for real

"nh-nhahh" light moaned as L thrusted himself into him. The cake made squirting sounds as it was squeezed out over the table. Light continued bucking his hips, matching L's rhythm.

L had to admit that the ex-suspect was unnatural horny today, but who really wanted to be second when the only other to compete was a cake? Light wasn't looking for a romantic act of love, he was looking for a wild and mind-blowing fuck and he started to get impatient (again)

"mmmm L faster" he whined "fuck me faster, harrrrrrrder"

By making all this delicious sounds he made L's head spin and out instinct pound faster. Light had let go of his leg and now they were just up in the air swaying in rhythm to L's thrusts. He started to tighten around L's member earning a moan from above.

"raito-kuuuuuuuuuuhn" L moaned and gripped lights thighs as his thrusts became more desperate "aaah ryuUZAKI!!" light screamed as he felt warm substance cover him and his eyes widened when L made a guttural sound before emptying himself into the shaking teen.

smex end

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L collapsed on his lover's stomach, almost knocking the breath out of him. Light tried to push him and landed him beside him on the table. L smiled lovingly at the brunette and tried to raise himself from his position (which meant lying on the cake he first intended to eat, but then had plowed his boyfriend into) and managed to stand up, light had to support himself on L seeing as his legs had gone wobbly during previous activities. The teen nuzzled himself into L's neck "mmm I love you" he whispered, L smiled and muttered a " love you too" before dragging his lover towards the shower, he suddenly stopped and stared at light "what?"

L plucked something of lights chin and stuffed it into his mouth, light looked curiously at the detective.

"raito-kun taste better than frosting" he stated before stepping into the shower.

"raito-chan and me are going out for a while" L announced getting a glare for the "chan" comment from light. "yes ryuuzaki san" watari replied "oh and yagami san you have some cake on your chin" he added, L grinned "ooooh not cake" he smirked before getting dragged out of the station by a crimson faced ex-kira who muttered about revenge for damaged dignity.


End file.
